Agricultural sprayers are used to distribute agricultural products such as fertilizers, insecticides, herbicides and fungicides to agricultural crops. The sprayers typically include one or more distribution booms that are long enough (e.g., 60 feet to 150 feet) to multiple rows of crops at one pass. Agricultural fields can be irregular in shape and contain contour changes and can additionally contain tree lines, hillsides, and ponds or streams. These irregularities can provide challenges in even distribution of the agricultural product and can lead to waste of the product. Additionally, the configuration of the agricultural sprayer itself may cause unwanted variation in application of the agricultural product. Thus there are general needs for systems and methods that improve application of agricultural products.